


Why My Father is the Best in the World

by GokuGirl



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-18
Updated: 2000-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra writes an essay about Vegeta for a contest at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why My Father is the Best in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Family By Trunks Briefs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132593) by Sadie Dragonfire. 



Bra was in school one day (she's about 10) when she saw a poster for an essay contest. All you had to do to enter was write about why your father was the best in the world and first prize was a new bike and 500 zenni.

"Sure why not. I can come up with millions of reasons why!"

So she went home to get started.

Everyday for a week she would come straight home from school and lock herself into her room. Bulma and surprisingly Vegeta were getting a little worried about her. She would only come down for dinner and only eat one serving! It went on so long that finally Bulma wanted to see what she was up to so she sent Vegeta upstairs to check on her.

"Bra, what are you doing? You're mother is worried about you!" He didn't get an answer so he used his ki to unlock to door and he walked in. Bra barely had enough time to hide her work from the past week. She had to finish, the contest ended Monday.

"Uh, nothing Papa. I'm fine."

Vegeta didn't believe her for one second but he decided to leave her alone. "Alright, but at least come out of your room once in a while. You're starting to remind me of Master Roshi and the bathroom!"

Bra laughed and agreed that she would and so Vegeta left.

The next day she finally got a little bit done and was satisfied with it. Feeling that she needed a break she went downstairs to watch t.v. Vegeta was already there watching Oprah, but when he heard her he quickly changed the channel to golf.

"Papa, Oprah is better than what's on now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your reputation will remain intact." Vegeta nodded and patted her on her head.

"Thanks my litte princess." He soon got up to go away and Bra immediately said:

"Trunks is at Goten's house."

"UH, how did you know I wanted your brother?"

"It's Saturday and it's 3 in the afternoon. Time for sparring. I overheard him talking on the phone with Goten last night and they made plans to play Nintendo 64. He should be here right about....now."

As if on cue, the backdoor slammed open and Trunks announced his arrival. Goten did as well. Vegeta just looked at Bra and shook his head. He didn't know that she had actually been paying attention to her family.

"Wait," Bra said, "don't start without me. I want to watch." So that was how Saturday afternoon was spent, watching her father beat her niichan and his best friend senseless. That night was reserved for writing.

The next day, Sunday, was  _very_  boring. She was just about at add the finishing touches on her essay when Bulma announced that she was going to try something new and if it went well that day they would do it every Sunday. She wanted everyone to tell everyone else in the family one thing that they thought the rest didn't know about them. She also wanted Vegeta to go first.

"Um, this is something that you kids don't know about and it concerns Trunks." he turned to look his son in the eye. "Trunks, I know you think you were an accident and for that I'm uh," he lowered his voice so that he was barely audible, "sorry." He raised back up again. "I know I'm really hard on you during training, but that's only because you have potential. And anyway, you were no accident. I wanted a son."

Trunks' face brightened. "Really? Wow, that's great!"

Bulma smiled and gestured to Bra. "You're next Bra-chan."

Bra looked around uncomfortably. "Okay...." The one thing that she wanted to tell them she couldn't. Well not yet anyway. Then she thought of something. "You know when we had IQ tests at school? Well, I kind of lied about mine." Bra cleared her throat, "I said I have an IQ of 147 and it's really 192."

Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks gasped.

"I thought it was just above average not in the genius range!" Bulma said amazed.

"Well it's not. I knew you would give me more special attention than you already do and I didn't want to make niichan mad."

"Bulma hugged her. "Bra, I know I don't give you special attention, but I can't say the same for your father."

Vegeta started to shake his head no.

"You know it's true Veggie-chan. You're nicer to her, you have pet names you call her, you would do anything for her. It's a  _really_  long list."

"I just wanted my Princess to feel special."

"You see? You could at least spend some more time with Trunks! He your child too! And beating him to within an inch of his life doesn't count."

"Yeah Tousan! You wish Mirai Trunks was your son and not me because he is more powerful than me."

Bra looked at the clock on the wall. "Oops. Kaasan, Tousan, can I be excused? I have to do something really important."

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged glances that only parents share and nodded so Bra went up stairs to finish her essay.

The day had come for her to turn in her essay. She was so anxious to see if she won. The teacher told her that she would know by the end of the day so all throughout that day she was very nervous and her friend noticed in the cafeteria.

"B-chan, what's wrong?" Mia asked her.

"Well, I entered the essay contest about why you think your father is the best in the world..."

"You did? With the father  _you_  have?"

"Leave Tousan alone! He's really great!"

"Great at getting angry, great at killing things."

"You'll see what a good person he is when I win the contest."

"I entered it too and my father is a brain surgeon. Your father doesn't even have a job! Unless they're counting conquering planets an occupation these days."

"You know if it was about mothers mine would win. Your mother is a house wife!"

"Well it's not so kiss that first prize good bye." Mia turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"That Mia! She's just glad I don't train, I would kill her!"

The day went by fast after that until finally it was time for the results of the judging. The principal called everyone who participated in the contest down to her office. There was about 25 children.

"And the winner of the My Father is the Best in the World because contest is...Bra Briefs with her moving essay on her father Vegeta!"

Bra started to smile smugly at Mia who was surprised.

"The second place winner is Mia Simms for her entry on her father Calvin."

"Too bad Mia. Second prize is just as good!" and Bra started to laugh in her face.

The principal went on to say who was the third place winner and then added as everyone was walking out of her office: "We're going to do a new thing this year. The three winners will go on stage in the auditorium and read their essays aloud. See you all there Friday."

_Oh no! Me read my essay on Tousan in front of everyone? If Oprah would mess with his reputation, this certainly will!_

***

The day had arrived. She had made the mistake of telling Trunks and now everyone she knew was there! All of the Sons, Krillin's family, and her own.

Principal Smith had finished her opening speech and was currently announcing the winners. "And now, please welcome the first place winner Bra Briefs!"

She paced back stage. What if he doesn't like it? Then she realized that she was supposed to come out so she swallowed her fear, smoothed down her dress, and took her place in front of the mike.

"Um hello. My name is Bra Briefs and this is my essay.

_My Father is the Best in the World because..._

_First of all I would like to say how much my Tousan means to me. He is always there when I need him, even moreso than he is for my big brother Trunks. It's the little things that he does that counts. Like when I have a fever he will stay up with me all night and when I'm feeling sad he'll cheer me up by taking me to the arcade. He shows me that he loves me by calling me Princess and hugging me when he thinks that Goku-san and Niichan aren't watching. He loves his family no matter how much he denies it because I can tell. He never really does anything to hurt me, Kaasan, or Niichan and he saves us from all the evil that comes to Chikyuu who usually want to blow it up._

_Second of all he is one of the saviors of Chikyuu. I know you all think that Mr. Satan is, but that's all a lie. My father and Goku-san let him keep the credit. The real heroes are my Niichan, Tousan, Goten-niichan, Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Krillin-san. Without them the world would be lost._

_Thirdly and lastly, I would like to mention how he loves to spend time with me. We have tea parties and take walks and he goes to the mall with me all of the time. My mother, Bulma, is always busy trying to run the Capsule Corporation, so he takes up where she leaves off by cleaning and everything. And surprisingly he's a really good cook! I love my Tousan and that is why I think he's the best in the world._ "

Everyone clapped loudly as Vegeta came up to accept the plauqe that would later have his name engraved on it. He picked Bra up and hugged her as she smiled brightly.

_That wasn't so hard after all._


End file.
